The Fist of the Hellmouth
by Schwarz Bruder
Summary: Buffy maybe the Slayer, but on Halloween Xander pick a costume that will change the world. Evil beware for The Savior of the Century's End will walk the Earth once more.
1. Chapter 1

The Fist of the Hellmouth

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

"Talk"

"_Thought"_

Chapter One

"Dammit, there goes my costume." Xander was now in a pinch, since here where no more toy guns. Principal Snyder had… _ask_ to volunteer to take children Trick or Treating on Halloween and since he had a set of Army fatigues at home he just needed a gun to finish it.

He looks to the side and saw Buffy and Willow ogling over a century dress "_Probably to try and impress DeadBoy._" He thought sourly. He then look around some in hopes to find at least something, he saw several classic like Batman, Superman, Vampires (To which he keep away from), Ghosts, and many others. He was looking one of the racks when suddenly, out of the corner of his eye something caught his attention.

In one of the corners of the store, at the very back, it stood he didn't know what cause him to notice it since it was a pair of brown boots, dark blue jeans, and a sleeveless dark blue jacket with metal shoulder pads. There was also a leather bracer and some wraps, most likely for the other arm. At first he wasn't sure what to make of it when it suddenly it hit him like a bolt of lightening "No way, it can't be can it?" He knew who he was and immediately was looking for the price tag, sure it might cost some more but it was worth it. When he didn't find any he went directly to the front counter "How much for that costume in the corner?" he ask.

Ethan Rayne, Chaos Mage, trouble maker, and all around nutcase look up from the young man in front of him to the display he was pointing. "Mmmm, curious I don't remember this one before, at least not from my inventory. Do you know the character?"

At this Xander got a mischievous glint in his eyes "Let's just say that this man lives under the Star of Chaos and his path is full of Tears and Blood." Now that got the attention of Ethan since he couldn't recall any character like that let alone ever hearing of a Chaos Star. Yet at the same time he couldn't resist the chance that this might represent to spread more chaos on this night. "Well since apparently no one has notice it before and wasn't one of mine I'll let you have it in $15dlls what do you say?"

"SOLD!" he said "But I also need set to make some fake scars"

"No problem, those are near the entrance. I'll take this to the back to pack it and meet you at the counter." Nodding Xander went last piece of the costume. Meanwhile on the back, Ethan was looking at the costume knowing that something was amiss here since he didn't recall putting it in display but chalk it up to been left here by accident. So with that thought in mind he went to work on the costume and added a little extra kick to the spell knowing full well that the boy was in contact with good old Ripper. After half an hour he finishes and packs it quickly for delivery. After the boy pay and went out, as soon as the door click shut with the giggle of the bell Ethan couldn't help but feel a cold shiver up his spine. _"Why do I get the feeling that I just make a very big mistake? Nah must be my imagination."_ Still for the rest of the day he couldn't stop the filling that something very terrifying was about to make its presence know soon.


	2. Chapter 2

The Fist of the Hellmouth

Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS or HnK or any other anime, game, TV show, or anything else I may use from other stuff for this story.

Summary: Buffy maybe the Slayer, but on Halloween Xander pick a costume that will change the world. Evil beware for The Savior of the Century's End will walk the Earth once more.

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

Chapter Two

_Ding-Dong_

Joyce Summers went to open the door knowing who it was, however what she got wasn't exactly the person that was hoping to find. The man was wearing knee high brown boots over fitting dark blue jeans, a dark blue sleeveless jacket with metal shoulder guards and no undershirt showing a well develop chest, a black bracer on his right forearm and white wrapping on his left, both reaching below the elbow. She had to pinch herself to be sure that she wasn't having another wet daydream and that the man in front of her didn't escape from one of her most erotic sexual fantasies.

"X-Xa-Xander?" she stutter

"Hello Joyce it's good to see you again." He responded with a small smile and a rather stoic expression.

'_Oh.My.GOD! How did he hide those muscles? Sure I always thought he was cute and good looking but without those baggy clothes, that clown act, in that outfit and that attitude he's downright gorgeous._' These were the thoughts off Joyce as she tries to fight the blush creeping up her face and the need to stare. Needless to say she tried and fail miserably.

"Uhm…Mrs. Summers are you OK?" Xander said snapping her out of her trip down HardCore La La Land "Yes, I'm fine Xander noting to worry about. And I told you to call me Joyce, Mrs. Summers makes me feel old." She said as she step aside letting him in.

"Sorry force of habit and you are not old at all. Anyway could you please help me put this on?" He gave her the scars that he already prepared and a picture of how they suppose to look. "I wanted to do it myself but its better if someone else can do it form me so they can be straighter. There suppose to go on the chest."

"Good thinking, that way it wouldn't look sloppy. Well then strip so I can do this." She said.

"Why Joyce? I didn't know you found me that desirable. You should have told me so; I would have been more than please to…_entertain you_." Said Xander with an intense look in his eyes and a slightly deep voice.

'_So, he wants to play like that eh?_' mentally smirking Joyce responded "You shouldn't tease a girl like that Xander, besides I doubt you could keep _Up_ with me before you're _finish_." She said after he took off his jacket which in turn leaves him spurting in embarrassment.

**1234567890**

After a few minutes of tort…huh hard work, Joyce finally finish putting the markings on his chest. Not to mention getting a free show and discretely getting a feel of things. Now looking over her work, among other things, and comparing it to the picture to see that everything was in place. Of course Xander was having a problem of his own since somewhere along the line some of the buttons of her blouse became undone giving him quite the view. _'Skimpy lace, who knew?'_ Shaking that line of thought he moves to a mirror to have a look. "Well that's done what do you think?" she said.

'_Hmmm, something's missing' _deciding to mess the front part of his hair and some on the back, he turns to Joyce once more. "What do you think?" he said flex/tensing his upper body and arms.

'_HOT…DAMN!' _was her only coherent as she use all of her willpower not to carry him over her shoulder to her room, lock both of them up, and don't come out for a few days of doing things not to be mention in front of polite company. He then stared to put the jacket back on and check on here again. "Huh Joyce, you okay?" he ask

"Huh?" was her only response after snapping back to reality and wiping the drool from her face. Finally giving him the once over she said "With those scars poking out the way you just did your hair and the outfit it looks really impressive. By the way, who are you suppose to be? Mad Max?"

"No, I am the Heir to an ancient martial art develop on a small island near China some 2300 years ago." He said in a serious and, there she said, dangerous voice "This art is said to have been created by God himself. This style is so brutally efficient that it can only pass to one hair at a time; some call it the Fist of the God of Death while others the Demonic Fist of the Devil. My name is..."

"Xander how long have you been waiting?" interrupted Buffy as she came down in the Ball Dress. Knowing for whom she dressed up for, he didn't really commented and said "Not too long, Joyce has been _good enough_ to keep me occupied." Circling his arm around her waist he brought her closer.

"Only good enough? Then I suppose I have to try _harder_ and make an _effort_ to _entertain_ you better next time." Joyce responded while leaning on his shoulder, of course the unabashed amount of innuendo throw in didn't escape Buffy. "MOM! Stop flirting with Xander; he's a no flirt zone. And you don't start things with her, this will give nightmares for sure. Anyway we better get going before Snider give us detention for lie. Wait until see…Casper" Buffy finish as Willow came down the stairs with the sheet on.

"Nice 'BOO' you have there Wills. Well shall we." He said and then went again into character looking at Joyce "Until we meet again. Next time I'll try to make my visit more _pleasant_ and _longer_."

"XANDER!!" guess who complain at that.

As he was drag by the two girls Joyce close the door. Then she went to take a shower, a very cold shower, when she suddenly stops remembering something "He never told me who the seven-wound-scar-chest man was."

**1234567890**

Ethan Rayne, chaos mage and erstwhile friend of certain English watchers locked his front door with a large smile. Then with a manic chuckle he slapped his hands together and rubbed them together with glee, "Finally, it's time."

He walked quickly through his shop into a back room. Then he stepped up to a curtained off area and pulled back the heavy drape in a single movement. There was a table with a bust on it, a bust of Janus the multi headed Roman god.

Ethan knelt before his statue of Janus. He pressed his hands together and winces in pain. He pulled them apart his palms bled freely.

"The world that denies thee, thou inhabit." Ethan dabbed the blood from his hand over his right eyelid. "The peace that ignores thee…" then he dabbed some over his left eyelid, "…thou corrupt." Then he quickly made the sign of the cross on his forehead.

"Chaos. I remain, as ever, thy faithful, degenerate son."

**1234567890**

Power flowed through the night spreading across the town, working chaos's will. The trouble with true chaos is that it's chaotic. No one, even Janus himself, knew what was going to happen. It was worse when you didn't do your planning properly. Everything was going to 'plan' right up until the moment the wave of magic hit a man wearing a sleeveless blue leather jacket.

Then, it all went to hell. Xander screamed in pain as his body changed; his muscles started to expand and bulge, gaining a definition and cut that any body builder would kill for. His jacket suddenly rip it self exposing his newly chisel upper body as if it was blasted out from within. Then the wound marks started to bleed one by one, as if someone had actually injured him. When the last one finally bleed, the blood then return back to the wounds closing them up leaving heal hollow marks as if the skin was push inside with a finger and stay like that. As he howl in pain from all the changes, energy fill his body; so much that it came in to the visible spectrum first in white-blue then to gold with thin black lines. Within his Soul a Void was forming, in this Void if one where capable to see it shapes started to take form, human forms to be exact. The magic not only increase the muscles but improve the overall body performance, endurance, stamina, healing any damage done previously, etc. When it finally finishes the jacket reform itself as if it was never destroy.

**1234567890**

He felt slightly disoriented for a moment…and confuse the next. 'Where the hell am I? Last thing I remember was riding on Black King and then I'm here.' He thought.

Looking around was an unsettling sight. All around him were what he could only describe as midget demons that he read on books as a child running amok. But what really surprise him is that the houses and cars that he was seeing look in perfect state like before the holocaust. The smells moist and humid like the ocean were close and never disappear. 'It's like the Nuclear War never happen here.'

"Xander! Xander! Thank god that I found you. Something really weird is going on here."

Said a young woman running to him.

"Miss I think you mistake me for someone else. Now please could you tell me where am I and how I came to be here." He said in a calm but firm voice.

"Quit playing around Xander this is serious. Something happen and now everyone turn into their costumes, I was dress as a ghost and now I one." She said "A ghost of what exactly?" he couldn't help but chuckle as she turn red from embarrassment.

"Listen this is serious Xa…your not Xander are you?" she ask

"Afraid not."

"Who are you then?"

Looking into her eyes he could tell that she was trying to figure out what was going out. Moving his hand to her and seeing it pass like it was not there told him she was telling the truth. She said something about people turning into costume and seems to know him so she might know someone who could be of help.

"My name is…Kenshiro."

A/N: Thanks for all the support I have receive so far. Also I'm looking for Pre-Readers, those interested email me. The crossover part will take place a little later but that…is a secret. Later.


End file.
